Der Überfall
Die Nacht ist arschkalt. Stehe in einem verlassenen Hauseingang und friere mir hier schon seit Stunden die Eier ab, die Hände tief in den Taschen meiner Lederjacke vergraben. Meine steifen Finger umklammern den Griff meines Butterfly Messers. Ich sehe mich zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal um. Kenne mittlerweile jeden Stein in dieser dreckigen Gasse. Die Müllsäcke, die sich gegenüber türmen und vor denen sich Ratten um die größten Leckerbissen streiten. Die schleimig grüne Mauer aus alten Backsteinen, die sicher irgendwann einmal rot war. Die Schimmelpilze und Moose, die in den Rissen wuchern. Undefinierbare Pfützen auf dem Boden. Mit Brettern verrammelte Fenster und Türen. Alles schwach von einer einsamen Straßenlaterne erleuchtet. Nur die Tatsache, dass es einer der schnellsten Wege zwischen Wohnviertel und Industriegebiet ist, hält mich hier. Wer Zeit hat, nimmt natürlich den Umweg über die gut beleuchtete Hauptstraße. Trotzdem verirren sich immer wieder ein paar arme Schäflein hierher. Betrunkene aus den vielen Bars im Industriegebiet gehören zu meinen besten Kunden. Neben naiven Teenagern und Leuten, die denken, dass schlimme Sachen nur anderen passieren. Bei denen macht es immer am meisten Spaß, ihnen ihr Geld abzuknöpfen. Ich sehe es gerne als Lektion fürs Leben. Immerhin haben sie Glück, wenn sie bei ihrem ersten Überfall an mich geraten. Solange sie keinen Ärger machen, sind ein paar Kröten und etwas Schmuck alles, was ihnen am Ende fehlt. Nicht jeder geht so human vor. Heute Nacht ist die Gasse wie ausgestorben. Keine Menschenseele weit und breit. Ich reibe mir mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. Die Stoppeln an meinem Kinn machen ein kratziges Geräusch. Sie brauchen genauso, wie die Haare unter der Kapuze meines Hoodies mal wieder eine Kürzung. Fahre mir über die müden Augen. Nur noch ein bisschen, dann geht’s nach Hause. Ich will mich gerade auf die Socken machen, da höre ich den süßen Klang von Schritten. Werde wohl doch nicht mit leeren Händen gehen. Versuche anhand der Schritte meinen Kunden einzuschätzen. Kein Betrunkener, dafür klingen sie viel zu sicher. Vermutlich ein Mann, den festen Sohlen nach zu urteilen. Ein Fabrikarbeiter, der von der Nachtschicht kommt? Dafür ist es eigentlich zu früh. Ich denke nicht allzu sehr darüber nach. Geschenkter Gaul und so weiter. Arbeiter sind meist etwas schwerer einzuschüchtern als Betrunkene oder Teenies. Doch die meisten werden vernünftig, sobald sie mein Messer sehen. Spähe vorsichtig in die Richtung, aus der die Schritte kommen. Na sowas. Das ist garantiert kein Fabrikarbeiter. Sieht aus wie ein Geschäftsmann. Ein stinkreicher, den Klamotten nach zu urteilen. Unter seinem trotz der Kälte offenen grauen Wollmantel lässt sich ein ziemlich teuer aussehender Anzug ausmachen. Selbst das Hemd darunter sieht aus, als könne es eine Familie einen Monat lang mit Essen versorgen, und mit so einem Gesicht wäre er auf der Leinwand bestimmt der Renner. Alles in allem niemand, den ich in diesem Bereich der Stadt je gesehen oder auch nur erwartet hätte. Ein mulmiges Gefühl macht sich in meinem Magen breit. Etwas stimmt hier nicht. Warum läuft der Kerl um diese Zeit durch so eine Gegend, anstatt selig in einem viel zu großen Bett von Banknoten zu träumen? Hat er Dreck am Stecken? Ist er vielleicht ein Mafioso? Irgendein Perverser, der seine Triebe in einem der Bordelle befriedigt hat? Ein Serienkiller? Ok, das wird jetzt etwas zu abstrus. Egal was er ist, er hat bereits die Hälfte der Gasse durchquert und kommt immer näher. Ich muss mich entscheiden. So ein dicker Fisch könnte mir eine Menge Geld einbringen. Oder eine Menge Ärger. Scheiß drauf. All meinen Mut zusammennehmend springe ich aus meinem Versteck und lasse mit einer geübten Bewegung das Messer aufschnappen. Dass er nicht im mindesten überrascht wirkt, irritiert mich kurz. Ich schüttle den Gedanken ab und konzentriere mich auf meinen Job. „Hey Kumpel, bisschen spät für 'nen Spaziergang, oder?“ Er sieht mich an. Seine eisblauen Augen wirken, als würden sie direkt auf den Grund meiner Seele blicken. Jetzt schmunzelt er. Wieso schmunzelt er? Das ungute Gefühl kehrt zurück, aber ich ignoriere es wieder. „Wenn es so spät ist, warum ist jemand wie du dann noch unterwegs?“ Er steht vollkommen ruhig da. Die Hände locker an den Seiten, keinerlei Anzeichen von Angst, oder Anspannung. Was ist das für ein Typ? Versuche meine Unsicherheit zu überspielen und grinse ihn an. „Man muss ja irgendwie seine Brötchen verdienen.“ Er sieht sich mit abfälligem Blick um. „Und deine verdienst du an so einem Ort?“ - „Besser, als sich bei irgendeinem Knochenjob für ein paar Kröten die Stunde zu Tode zu schuften, finden Sie nicht?“ Warum antworte ich ihm eigentlich? Und warum sieze ich ihn plötzlich? Er kommt ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. Instinktiv will ich zurückzuweichen, aber meine Beine bewegen sich keinen Millimeter. Angst steigt in mir hoch. Irgendetwas läuft hier furchtbar schief! Mittlerweile ist der Abstand zwischen uns auf weniger als einen Meter geschrumpft. „Wie ist dein Name?“ - „Daniel.“ Die Antwort kommt über meine Lippen, bevor ich überhaupt darüber nachdenken kann. Mein Herz pocht wie bei einem Marathon. Was passiert hier? „Nun, Daniel. Gibt es bei dir jemanden? Jemanden, der auf dich wartet, wenn du nach Hause kommst?“ Meine Stimme versagt. Ich kann nur den Kopf schütteln. Es ist noch nicht allzu lange her, dass meine Mom... Tränen steigen mir in die Augen bei dem Gedanken. Er bemerkt es und betrachtet sie - interessiert? Als würde ein Junge einem Hund auf den Schwanz treten und die Reaktion beobachten. Die Ahnung, einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht zu haben, verfestigt sich in meinem Kopf. Ich beginne zu zittern. Meine Hand, in der das Messer liegt, verkrampft sich. Langsam, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, beginnt er mich zu umkreisen. Ich rühre mich nicht. „Sag mir, Daniel. Wovor hast du am meisten Angst?“ Vor meinem geistigen Auge erscheint das Bild von großen, schwarzen Spinnen, wie sie auf mir herumkrabbeln. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres, als diese widerwärtigen Biester. Er schmunzelt wieder. Tausende von Schauern jagen mir über den Rücken. „Spinnen, also?“ Woher weiß er das? Habe ich das laut gesagt? Meine Hand kribbelt. Ich schüttle sie kurz und richte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Mann vor mir. Versuche, durch den Nebel aus Furcht in meinem Kopf einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wer ist er? Was ist er? Warum konnte ich ihn nicht verdammt nochmal in Ruhe lassen? Seine kalte Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken „Ich hätte mir etwas Ausgefalleneres erhofft, aber sei's drum.“ Die Lampe flackert. Ihr ohnehin schon diffuses Licht wird schwächer. Die Schatten scheinen sich zu verdichten. Aus den Augenwinkeln meine ich Schemen in ihnen zu erkennen. Mein Hirn spielt wohl verrückt. Angst und dunkle Gassen sind die perfekte Vorlage für so etwas. Wieder kribbelt meine Hand. Diesmal stärker. Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick darauf und schreie auf. Spinnen! Groß und haarig krabbeln sie zu Hunderten aus meinem Ärmel. Jegliche Starre fällt von mir ab, als ich mir die Jacke vom Leibe reiße und auf den Boden werfe. Doch nun sind die Spinnen auf meinem Oberteil! So viele von ihnen, dass es schwarz wirkt statt grün. Wieder schreie ich auf und zerre mir den Hoodie über den Kopf. Werfe ihn auf meine Jacke und trampele auf beidem herum. Schwer atmend stehe ich da. Die Kälte, die mir vorhin so zugesetzt hat, bemerke ich nicht einmal. Er steht immer noch am gleichen Fleck. Beobachtet mich. Das Ganze hat nur wenige Sekunden gedauert. Mein Blick fällt auf meine Arme. War da gerade eine Beule? Unmöglich. Während ich hinsehe, bilden sich weitere. Alle etwa walnussgroß. Sie bewegen sich! Ungläubig sehe ich mit an, wie eine von ihnen aufplatzt und eine Spinne herauskrabbelt. Panik überwältigt mich. Mit dem Messer, dass ich seltsamerweise noch immer in der Hand halte, steche ich immer wieder auf die Beulen ein. Blut fließt in Strömen meinen Arm hinunter. Schmerz fühle ich keinen. Auf der anderen Hand befinden sich plötzlich tausende kleine, schwarze Spinnen! Sie bewegen sich vom Messer auf mich zu! Sofort lasse ich es fallen und versuche die Spinnen abzuschütteln. Währenddessen haben sich auf meinem gesamten Oberkörper Beulen gebildet. Unter meiner Haut bewegen sich tausende kleiner Füße. Stechen mich. Beißen mich. Ich schreie. Schlage um mich. Kratze. Sie sind überall! In meinem Hals! Meinem Gesicht! Raus! Sie müssen raus! Liege auf dem Boden. Stunden sind vergangen. Oder Sekunden? Weiß es nicht mehr. Blut fließt über meinen ganzen Körper. Die Welt ist dunkel. Meine Augenlider sind abgerissen. Meine Augen ausgekratzt. Röchelnd hole ich Luft. Meine Kehle liegt offen. Blut fließt in meine Lunge. Lässt mich husten. Schmerz überwältigt mich. Lähmt mich. Höre Schritte. Jemand ist neben mir. Versuche etwas zu sagen. Blut in meinem Hals. Worte werden zu feuchtem Gurgeln. „Um eine deiner Fragen zu beantworten: Ich hätte dich so oder so getötet, ob du dich nun versteckt hättest oder nicht. Einfach, weil ich es kann. Weil es mich amüsiert. Ihr Menschen denkt, ihr seid die Krone der Schöpfung. Vielleicht ist dem so. Vielleicht nicht. Aber in eurem Hochmut habt ihr etwas vergessen: Euer Schöpfer ist nicht der einzige.“ Seine Schritte werden leiser. Nebel umschließt meinen Geist. Eisige Kälte durchdringt mich. Meine letzten Gedanken gelten ihm. Dem Namen, der in meinem Kopf spukt. Victor. by RookieNightmare Mehr von Victor erfahrt ihr hier: Victor & Winter - die Chroniken Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Psychologischer Horror